


I Really Like You

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Possessive Behavior, Promptis Week, SFW Promptis Fanweek 2018, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum, possessive noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For the Day One of  the SFW Promptis fanweek 2018.The Prompts for Day one were: first and/or last kiss | reunion in Zegnautus | “We’re here together.”So I choose First Kiss.- Noctis is worried about Prompto when He hasn't received a text from his omega friend in the past thirty minutes. They were suppose to hang out and it usually doesn't take this long for his friend to come over.





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try my hand at the SFW Promptis fanweek 2018. This is day one. I don't know if I'll get the next one up in time but, I will try. 
> 
> This is taking place in an Omegaverse, A/B/O universe. Noctis is not a prince in this. 
> 
> I hope it's not awful. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Noctis tapped his fingers idly on the counter. Letting out a harsh sigh. It had been almost thirty minutes since Prompto had sent him a text explaining that he would be over shortly. He knew it took at least ten minutes on the subway for the blond omega to make it to his apartment. That would mean there was about twenty minutes unaccounted for. The sound of light thudding accompanied the insistent tapping of his fingers as his left foot fell in a sharp fast movements against the hardwood floor.

It wasn’t that he doubted Prompto. The omega could take care of himself just fine. It was just… Prompto _was_ an omega. Not only that but, his _best friend_. It didn’t help that he had fallen in love with said omega. He had a right to worry. Justification settled in as he took another look at his phone. There had been no new messages sent. _Where was he?_

Did he get hurt? Was he stopped by another alpha? No he had to shut down this process of thought. It was no use coming up with ‘what if’s’.

They had made plans to go to the local park. Prompto had wanted to check out the new wildlife exhibit that had just opened up and maybe take some pictures if he was allowed. Prompto was going to meet up with him at his apartment and then they’d go.

His phone dinged with a notification. He quickly brought his phone up to his face and opened the message. _Finally!_

 **(10:47am) Chocobo Freak:** Srry, got stuck on the subway. Be there in 5.

 **(10:47am) Prince of Sleep:** Stuck?? Why didn’t you text me before?

 **(10:48am) Chocobo Freak:** No reception dude. See ya soon. :D

_Well, okay that made sense._

**(10:48am) Prince of Sleep:** yeah, see you soon.

About three minutes later there was a knock at his door. Noctis practically tripped over himself as he rushed over. Opening the door immediately. Prompto stood on the other side. His Camera bag slung over his shoulder and an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry it took so long getting here.” Prompto said.

Noctis let out a sigh of relief. He could feel all the tension of the last twenty five minutes slowly drain away. That was until Noctis smelt a new scent on the omega. Prompto’s usual scent was a balanced mix of honey and lilac blossoms. However, he could smell the smokey earthiness of another alpha. One he definitely recognized. He felt his hackles rise and he pulled Prompto inside. Shutting the door behind them.

“Whoa! N-noct?” Prompto squeaked.

Oh he was not happy. Why was that _alpha’s scent_ on Prompto?

A few weeks back Prompto had started hanging around one of their classmates. Her name was Cindy. A curly haired green eyed Alpha that seemed okay. As far as other alphas went. That was until Prompto seemed to take an interest in her. He really had nothing against her. It was just the fact that she started stealing away time with Prompto. _That_ was unacceptable.

The two of them shared a few classes together where Noctis didn’t. They were in their second year of high school. Unlike their first year where they had shared almost every class together and lunch. It had been nice to be with Prompto as much as he had. However, this year was different. The only saving grace was the fact that the two spent as much time as they could together outside of school. That was until Cindy entered into the picture. A few days in the week Prompto seemed to have plans with her.

Noctis really didn’t care that Prompto had other friends. He was even fine with Cindy. Even if he did feel a tug of… _something_ unpleasant in his chest every time Prompto said he was going to hang out with her. This though. Prompto actually _smelling_ like her. That was crossing the line. Did they scent each other? Did Prompto _let_ her scent him?

 _No, no, no._ He wasn’t going to have this. Not _this_. He had to get that scent off of Prompto immediately. Without thinking about what he was doing Noctis rubbed his cheek on Prompto’s neck. Curling an arm around the omega’s waste. Pulling him closer.

“N-Noct? Hey, what’s… what’s got you upset buddy?” Prompto asked.

He switched sides and rubbed his other cheek on the other side of Prompto’s neck. He could feel the omega begin to relax as he melted into Noctis’ hold. An arm reached behind his own neck and gently pulled him closer.

 _Yes_. That was good. It made it that much easier to get that offensive scent off of Prompto.

Their bodies were flush to each other and he could feel how warm Prompto was getting. He didn’t stop though. That scent was still there. All sense of anything rational had left his mind. All he could think about was getting his own scent all over his omega.

It wasn’t until he began to lick at Prompto’s scent glands on his neck that he heard a definite – _Noct!_ – did he stop and look up. Almost seeming to snap out of a trance of sorts.

 _Oh Astrals_ what did he just do?

He looked at Prompto who’s cheeks were flushed with a pink tinge. Seeming a bit breathless. The alpha pulled back as if he had been burned.

“Shit. I’m sorry Prom.” He said.

“Dude. Pfft.” It was then that Prompto let out a string of laughter. “What was _that_ about?” The omega continued with a smile on his face.

“Uhh…”

Prompto wasn’t mad? He wasn’t uncomfortable?

“If it was about the subway thing. I’m fine. Really. Nothing happened. Only the most boring wait ever.” Prompto said.

“No, that… wasn’t it.” The last two words almost whispered. “Well, sort of.” Noctis looked at Prompto. “I was worried.”

“It’s okay buddy.” Prompto looked away and then back again. “What else was that about?” He asked.

Prompto’s posture went from relaxed to a bit fidgety. Left hand playing with the wrist band he always wore. Oh boy, what was he going to say? After about a solid thirty seconds he decided just to tell the truth.

“I didn’t like her scent on you.” He said scratching the back of his head. “Did you…?”

“Did I what? Noct it was totally an accident. I swear. Cindy didn’t mean anything by it.” Prompto said raising both of his hands in the air. Fingers spread apart.

“An accident? How?” Noctis asked skeptically.

Prompto put both of his hands down.

“It was! T-trust me. If I wanted an alpha’s scent on me it would have been you…” At that moment Prompto’s face went from a light pink to tomato red. Eyes widening.

The omega looked away. Embarrassment sharpening his scent to a dull sour smell.

Prompto _wanted_ Noctis to scent him? _Oh sweet Shiva._

“Hey.” Noctis said as he grabbed both of Prompto’s hands in his own. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me.”

Prompto let out a small whine. Oh how he wanted to comfort Prompto. His alpha instincts were kicking in big time. The love that he had tried to bottle up for Prompto was almost at it’s breaking point. Hearing the omega say that he _wanted_ his scent on him was almost more than Noctis could take.

He already made a fool of himself. Why not go all the way. He let one hand travel up the omega’s arm and then to his cheek. Gently moving Prompto’s head to face himself. It was now or never. Noctis leaned in. Close enough to feel Prompto’s breath on his lips. He stayed there for a moment. He wanted to make sure this was okay. When he felt no resistance and Prompto’s scent had become more sweet he took his chance. Closing the distance completely.

Prompto’s lips were warm. Slightly chapped but, they felt so good against his own. He held the kiss for a few seconds longer and then moved his face away. Looking at Prompto. Into those beautiful violet-blue eyes. That seemed to be searching his own. A warm smile found it’s way on the omega’s lips.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Prompto whispered.

“I hope it was a good unexpected.” Noctis said.

“Definitely.” Prompto replied.

Noctis wrapped both of his arms around Prompto’s wast and pulled him closer.

“So does this mean we’re together now?” Noctis asked.

The next thing he felt was a light smack to the back of his head.

“Idiot.” Prompto replied with that damned gorgeous smile of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. :)  
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
